


Personality Alignment Analysis: Doctor Strange

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [17]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Analysis, Canon, Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Meta, personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: A super duper personality analysis.





	Personality Alignment Analysis: Doctor Strange

I took the Personality Test while in character for Doctor Strange (answering what I think he would answer based on my knowledge about the character so far (comics, movie etc.) and let's talk about the results. The test: [http://www.gotoquiz.com/classical_alignment_test_2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gotoquiz.com%2Fclassical_alignment_test_2&t=Mzc3NzdhMmVkMTMzNjRhZGMzODczNzk2ZjgyMWE2MWMwNDdlZmMyMixuZTRqT3J4TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AffQ-DeYXAwccaZIVEZLHJw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdoctorstrangeaskblog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167611632652%2Fpersonality-alignment-test-doctor-strange&m=0)

 

  


 

  1. Lawful Good  91%
  2. Neutral Good  91%
  3. Lawful Neutral  76%
  4. Neutral  57%
  5. Chaotic Good  46%
  6. Lawful Evil  46%
  7. Chaotic Neutral  0%
  8. Neutral Evil  0%
  9. Chaotic evil  0%


  * Lawful Good  91% (my review)



Stephen is good and wants to keep goodness by the means of law. When he’s not emotionally involved and his morals aren’t important, he just follows the laws because he doesn’t think he’s good enough to decide. But he won’t give his life to protect the laws, (he broke his vow and killed the zealot in order to to survive in the movie); Stephen breaks the law to make sure good prevails when there is no choice (he used the Eye of Agamotto to break the natural law). He breaks the rules only when following them would cause the whole system to collapse or someone innocent to get hurt. To Doctor Strange, what matters is GOOD. When the law fails, he ignores it, but attention, he doesn’t want to destroy the laws.

 

[Originally posted by shannonflorencerogers](https://tmblr.co/ZaQW8r2Dxk94_)

 

  * Neutral Good  91% (my review)



When it comes to smaller rules, like the rules at Kamar Taj, Stephen might totally ignore them so he can train and learn his own way, turning out like a little rebel, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to destroy the rules, he’s just indifferent when it comes to them. Doctor Strange has a strong personality and laws won’t stop him from doing what he thinks it’s right. Basically, if he doesn’t agree with the rules, he simply won’t follow them. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

[Originally posted by itsjustsuperheroes](https://tmblr.co/ZjMCof2EFPyRE)

 

  * Lawful Neutral  76%



As the Sorcerer Supreme and Sanctum Guardian (therefore protector of Earth), Stephen has the mission to protect our world from mystic menaces, so many times, he’ll have to leave his heart aside in order to follow the rules, because he has to do so in order to preserve life and protect everyone while showing that the Masters of The Mystic Arts should be taken seriously, earning respect so enemies will think twice before attacking.  
This means Stephen will attack, banish and even destroy (if strictly necessary) potential menaces, even if the action itself sounds bad or cruel. Doctor Strange has many responsibilities and he won’t betray. However, even if he has to take cruel measures, like banish a being to another dimension, he’ll do it with a purpose and he’ll do his best to make it fair (send the creature to its origin dimension or a place they won’t suffer).

 

[Originally posted by elennemigo](https://tmblr.co/ZbBdej2O-AyFc)

 

  * Neutral  57%



If Stephen has nothing to do with something, he won’t interfere, specially if his interference could cause something bad. We see that in Thor Ragnarok, in which he helps Thor, but doesn’t fight Hela because her battle is against Asgard, not against the Earth. If Stephen, a Master Of The Mystic Arts, fought Hela, he could, by accident, making Earth declare war against her, therefore, against the Asgard soon taken by her. Hela could use her army to attack the Earth straight away, the attack would have been a surprise to all the other Masters and it would be a chaos. Even if Stephen found a way to defeat Hela, it would be damn hard to refrain her army from attacking innocent people, so attacking Hela was not an option. Maybe if she attacked the Earth, he would come to defend it and fight Hela, but the situation would be totally different, the Masters would be ready and it would be easier to isolate the battle so innocent people wouldn’t get hurt.

 

[Originally posted by cumberbatchlives](https://tmblr.co/ZFQbcn2C7bKvO)

 

  * Lawful Evil  46%



If an enemy hurts someone Stephen loves or hurts him in a somehow deep way, he might get really pissed. He wouldn’t do evil things for the sake of doing them, but he would follow the law (to fight against the menace that harmed him or loved ones) with a lot less compassion. He would take that chance to show his power and intimidate any possible future threats by unleashing his power and punishing the enemy, following the laws while leaving his mercy aside. In the movie we see a bit of that during Stephen’s battle against the zealot. That moment, Stephen was about to die, so he left all the mercy and compassion aside and planned how he would defeat the zealot who was attacking him. And he planned to kill. Not to simply stop the zealot or astonish him, but kill him. He didn’t ask Christine to simply hit him again with the defibrillator. He told her to UP THE VOLTAGE and hit him again, knowing the voltage would be way too strong for an astral form without a body to resist. He transferred all the energy to the zealot and killed him in a painful way (he couldn’t have avoided it, but still, Stephen did that.). Afterwards, we see Doctor Strange being so angry at how he broke his vow of not killing, but he doesn’t seem to be sad or worried about the zealot he just killed, he’s worried about his own vow and his own actions, being selfish about what happened. Of course he would have searched for different, more creative ways to solve the situation before killing, but during that battle against the zealot, since his life was at stake, he got cold, planned and strategically killed. It wasn’t an impulse, it wasn’t a random move. He noticed the causes and consequences and did it. It was self defense, of course, but still, he planned to kill and achieved that. Let’s remember that there are people who would never kill an enemy, even if they ended up dying in their hands.

 

[Originally posted by mental-leaps](https://tmblr.co/ZyuVxv2DyhmOD)

 

  * Chaotic Neutral  0%, Neutral Evil  0%, Chaotic evil  0%



Stephen is good in essence, he dislikes chaos and evil (maybe that’s why Doctor Strange keeps an eye on Loki the way he does) and if he joined the bad guy, he’s probably being controlled, or protecting an hostage, or doing it because he thinks the bad guy is a good guy, or because he’s being fooled, or because he’s actually just pretending and he has a plan, or because he has to do that for a greater cause in order to save people and protect the Earth. 

 

[Originally posted by thelostsmiles](https://tmblr.co/Zitejx2Od_Sh3)

 

I hope you liked this meta analysis! Please send feedback!


End file.
